More than Rivals
by EmmaRose12
Summary: This takes place at the end of the episode 'The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing' where May and Drew are talking by the cliff. What if Harley never interrupted them? My first fic!


More than Rivals

What if Harley never interrupted May and Drew while they were talking by the fence before Drew left? Well… let's find out!

May smiled as she looked out over the valley from the cliff. The sunset was beautiful, casting a slight orange glow on her. A light breeze wisped its way through her chestnut colored hair. She closed her sapphire colored eyes and took in a deep breath. Even though she didn't win the grand festival, she beat her longtime rival, Drew, and she was very happy about that. She finally showed him how strong a competitor she was. 'Maybe he'll finally treat me as an equal.' She thought as she opened her eyes again. She kept on playing her battle with Drew over and over again in her head. Even though she beat him and she was happy about it; she still felt like she accomplished nothing. 'There had to have been something that happened. Did he just let me win?' She quickly shook her head. Drew would never let her win… would he? "May." She jumped and turned around to see who was talking to her. It was Drew. "Oh hey Drew." He walked up to the fence and leaned on it. May turned back to the sunset and sighed. Drew watched her and couldn't help but notice how her skin glowed in the light. "It's so beautiful here. Back at home, around this time, Dad would be coming home from the gym and Mom would be making dinner." Drew smirked. "Sounds like the average family. For me, around this time I would be going for a walk so my parents could fight in peace. I don't know if they are even still together." May heard Drew's voice get very quiet with the last part. She felt so bad for him. "I'm sorry." Drew waved it off. "I just wish that when I meet 'the right one' I won't be like my father. All work and no play." May gave him a look. "You are already all work and no play." Drew bit his bottom lip. "Am I really?" She nodded and he looked down.

"So… how am I all work and no play?" May sighed. "Every time I see you, you are always so serious about training. I know that you want to become stronger… but you also need to learn how to relax. Just let your Pokémon out to run free. Play a game with them. If you do what I do and use their attacks, you are training… but also playing a game." Drew smiled. "I thought that I caught up to you, but you pulled away again." Drew closed his eyes but kept the smile on his face. "Well, you got to keep movin' I guess." May smiled. "You know what? I think… I was getting a little… over confident. Which I'm realizing that's no way for a top coordinator to be, that's for sure. This battle made me realize a lot of things. Remember, when you told me that you needed to find a battling style that was yours and only yours? Well I want to find my own style too, and show off my Pokémon a lot better than I do now. All my own like no one else." Drew looked at her. "Hn sounds good." He closed his eyes again as May stood up and faced him. "Drew, where are you going now?" Drew opened his eyes and looked out over the valley. "To the Johto region to enter some contest." May looked surprised. "Seriously?" He closed his eyes again. "Yeah. I think Solidad's going to be there too." May looked down, a little upset. "Hn, it's pretty there right now." Drew nodded.

Drew looked back up at her and moved in a little closer. "May, you should come too." May jumped at how close his voice sounded. She smiled and looked at him. "You think so?" Drew smiled and nodded. "But… what about getting Max home safely? I promised my Mom I would take care of him." Drew looked down. He hadn't thought of that. "Maybe Brock and Ash can make sure he got home safely. I sure your mom would understand." May nodded and looked out over the valley. He smiled and got a little closer to where their shoulders touched. May looked at their shoulders then to his eyes. His emerald eyes bore into her sapphire ones and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't look away. Drew leaned in a little bit and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "If you want to come with me, you can. I'm going to be leaving soon… so make your choice." May heard footsteps and looked behind her. Brock, Ash and Max were giving the two weird looks. "May, what are you two doing?" asked Max, a little curious. May smiled. "We were just talking. I think… Brock, Ash, could you two make sure Max gets home safely?" Brock and Ash both nodded, confused. "Why May?" asked Ash. May blushed a little. "I… I decided that I'm going to enter into the Johto region contests… with Drew." Drew smiled.

He helped her to the other side of the fence and she walked up to her brother and her friends. "Are you sure about this May?" asked Brock, a little weary. May nodded and gave Max a hug. She looked at Ash and Brock, who were both concerned. "Guys, I'll be fine. Max, when you get home, tell Mom and Dad that I love them and I'll get in touch when I get to the Johto region." Max nodded as tears began to swell in his eyes. "Take care you guys." She turned to Drew. "Are you ready to go May?" She nodded and walked towards him. They walked further until the three were out of sight. Once they were Drew stopped May. "What?" He smiled. "Thank you." She smiled back. "It's no problem." Drew couldn't help but get a feeling in his stomach. What was this feeling? Did he like her? If so… was it more than rivals? He decided he would figure it out later as they continued their journey to the Johto region.

_How was it for my first fic? I do welcome flames for as I take all of it into consideration for making my stories better. There will be a sequel to it that is May and Drew's journey through out Johto. Please Rate and Review! Thanks a lot everyone!_


End file.
